My Mourning
by xDevil'sNightmareX
Summary: As a tragedy befalls the Venom Trio, a secret is revealed and an adventure begins. Elsi, one of the Venom Trio, is thrust into turmoil as a dear friend of her's dies, without knowing the workings behind the reason of death. COLLLAB WITH KiLlErDaWn
1. The Beginning

Elsi POV

I stared down at the casket Del beside me, our mood unchanging. Adi was just walking home with us…when that drunk driver headed towards us and Adi pushed us out of the way, getting hit herself. I choked back a sob as the casket was being lift down. It was only a week ago, when we were smilig, when we were all together, when we stood up confidently. Within that crash, all of that shattered to the ground. I heard a thump beside me and looked through my bangs, seeing Del on the ground, clutching the grass.  
>I went down too and hugged her. A piece of us was gone, along with Adi. Everyone thought she would be the last one to die too, since Del kept getting into accidents and I into too many fights. Even though they were joking around, the memories hurt, she was the first of us to go. Minutes later, I heard footsteps going away. I lifted my head off of Del's head and saw everyone leave. It was only Del and I as we looked down at the area where Adi was buried.<br>Del pushed me away and ran off. We both knew what to do…we couldn't survive without the other part of us, we were incomplete. Rain started pouring down on the cemetery and I, mourning our loss as well. I loved the rain…but now it just mocks me. It has nothing to lose and it's like a sign of death, mourning, and depression. I quickly ran away from the cemetery, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I crashed into someone and we fell onto the ground. I hurriedly stood up, mumbled a sorry, and ran off once again, not even caring who it was or what happened, I just wanted to be alone and think.


	2. Realization

Elsi POV

I didn't know where I was running towards or did I care, I just had to get away from reality. I skidded past the apartment the three of us shared…I mean two now…and then I tripped and fell down hill. Bruises covered my body as I stood up and flinched from them. 'I need to get away,' was my only thought. I ran down the cobble-stone streets, ignoring the calls of people to me. Why, why did it have to be her that died! It should have been me…no one liked the evil bitchy me anyways…they preferred the other two…I mean one.  
>Memories flashed by me as I ran by the places I've been with, with the rest of the Venom Trio. I finally remembered a place I told no one of…not even Adi or Del. I quickly sprinted to the outskirts of town and headed into it. My clothes started to rip a bit by getting snagged on a branch or me tripping again, I was practically blind to my surroundings; I just needed to get to that one place. I emerged from the underbrush and looked at the clearing. It looked so tranquil here.<br>A lake with a small waterfall adorned the side of the clearing; while berry bushes surrounded the entire clearing. I just needed to rest here and tomorrow everything will be normal again…right? No, it wasn't going to be. I trudged towards the lake and stared at my reflection, all I saw was a broken monster. I was broken, because of others and what they did to me and I'm a monster for what I did to them. Adi dying just added to my brokenness. I felt like gravity was pulling me down, the weight of Adi dying finally resting on my shoulders.  
>I quickly plunged into the lake, my only thoughts was to rid myself from the world and to be reunited with a part of. I know that Del will do the same…we'll finally be together again. I struggled to breathe, as I saw the sun shine down on the water from below. I closed my eyes as a sign of surrender to death. Arms wrapped around my waist and started pulling me up. My eyes snapped open and I started struggling, but my supply of air was gone and I got hit on the back of my head, causing me to inhale a bunch of water. I started to black out and my last sight was someone pulling me up towards the sun.<p>

~TIME SKIP~

I faintly felt someone pushing down on my chest; yelling at me; closing my nose; and tried to make me breathe air with their mouth. I jolted awake and I pushed the person away. I didn't die…because of him. I glared at the person before me and lunged at him. He dodged my attack and I fell to the ground, sobbing. "Why! Why did you stop me!" I screamed out at the person. Tears racked my body as I continued yelling. They just looked at me silently and then hugged me comfortingly. I cried into their shirt and held onto it.  
>"Better now, Elsi?" Vanitas muttered into my ear. I didn't give him any reply and stayed still, the tears no longer escaping through my eyes. "Why did you try doing that?" he asked quietly. I continued to be quiet and pretended to fall asleep. As I looked through my half-lidded eyes, I saw Vanitas sigh and then pick me up…bridal style. When I was my old self, I would have smacked him, but all of that changed once Adi died…everything changed when she died…everything…I repeated in my head as Vanitas carried me who knows where.<p> 


End file.
